


Just Out of Time

by sakurabubble



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabubble/pseuds/sakurabubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides it's time to give up and move on. And when he does, not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fall asleep without writing this first. Hopefully I can sleep after this otherwise it's time to crack out the sleeping pills D;

Danny tried. He really did. And he failed. He knew that. He accepted that. Which led him to call Rusty after a couple of glasses of whiskey and sit on the line with him in silence as Rusty drove over to the latest hotel room that Danny was staying in.

When Rusty arrived, Danny opened the door before he even had to chance to _think_ about knocking. As the blonde looked deeply into the elder's eyes, he realized that Danny had finally given up after months of fighting for Tess. Rusty didn't know where to begin so he kept his mouth shut and made his way into the room as Danny walked back to the couch, where  Oprah was playing on the flat-screen television.

If it was on different circumstances, Rusty would've made a witty comment about Danny's television program choices and Danny would retort with an even wittier comeback, but that wasn't the case. Rusty slumped into the seat next to Danny and stared at the television. In the silence he could hear Danny repeating in his mind:

" _If I only fought harder._ "

Rusty's eyes darkened and he silently replied with, "It was beyond your control, Danny. It's Tess, not you. It was _never_ you. She didn't understand. She never could, even if she tried."

He could feel Danny sigh and he knew that Danny knew he was right about it. Rusty was going to say so, aloud, but decided against it because it didn't seem like that best thing to do during a delicate situation like the one at hand. So, instead, Rusty settled with cupping Danny's shoulder comfortingly, letting Danny know that Rusty had his back, not that that was ever doubted.

Rusty let his hand stay in its position for a few moments more before taking it off of Danny's shoulder. He could've sworn that Danny made a noise that sounded awfully close to a whimper due to the loss of contact. It was at the same moment that Danny leaned in, closer than to be considered normal to Rusty's face, and let a growled, "Rusty," escaped from his mouth.

At first, Rusty's mind didn't even have a chance to register the hot and soft mouth on his nor the wandering, familiar hands that run up and down his body. The kiss was steamy and full of lust and left Rusty breathless when he started to kiss back. When Danny broke the kiss, he left Rusty panting and all hot and bothered. They sat in silence until Rusty finally spoke up.

"What," Rusty started, still breathless from the kiss, "was _that_?"

Danny didn't answer with words, but instead kissed him, hotter and more passionate than the previous one. Rusty could feel the desire burning in the pit of his stomach, making him kiss harder and shove his tongue almost all the way down Danny's throat. Danny moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer, grinding his own hips into his.

Rusty could feel his cock harden in his pants and grinded up against Danny harder, needier. Danny broke the kiss and kissed, licked and bit down Rusty's neck and to the skin that just peeked out of the collar of Rusty's utterly hideous shiny orange button-up shirt. Danny bit down, sucking on the skin that was just above Rusty's collar. He let out a breathy moan and jerked his hips against Danny's desperately. Danny smirked on the smooth skin that was directly below Rusty's collarbone.

"Danny," Rusty breathed and Danny decided that that was best thing that had ever been produced by Rusty's mouth, or anyone's mouth for that matter.

Danny growled lowly and attacked his neck, biting down harder then before, causing Rusty to yelp with pleasure. Rusty started undoing Danny's buttons skillfully, wasting no time. The white fabric slipped off of Danny's shoulder easily and onto the carpeted floor. Rusty's shirt came next as Danny unbuttoned his shirt and let his mouth roam Rusty's muscular chest freely as the buttons became undone. He groaned contently when Rusty let his fingers wander under the waistband of his tailored pants and Calvin Klein boxers.

"Rusty..." Danny gulped as he felt Rusty stroking the skin just above his hard, twitching cock. "The bed...Now."

Rusty nodded, now even more flustered than before because _it was really fucking happening_ , _right fucking now_. They moved gracefully together, smooth chests bumping into each other as the back of Rusty's knee hit the edge of the bed. They fell back into the soft sheets, lips locking perfectly, hands automatically going to undo buttons and fingers hooking under waistbands of the boxers, sliding them off quickly and skillfully, almost like they were never there in the first place.

Cabinets were opened and Rusty looked at Danny in surprised when he saw the product in Danny's hand.

"How long have you had that?" Rusty asked, voice thick with lust. Danny, instead of answering, per usual, gave Rusty a sly smile and the rest of the events of the night were by like a blur, pain and pleasure mixing into one and cum sticky on the expensive sheets. Rusty ended up falling asleep while Danny was attempting to clean them, and the sheets, up. He rolled his eyes at his best friend, his partner-in-crime (literally), his lifeline. Danny smiled at the thought and crawled into the bed, taking Rusty into his arms and falling asleep peacefully, exhausted after the day that he had.

\--

Danny awoken peacefully the next morning with Rusty still asleep in his arms. He sighed contently and gently turned Rusty over in his arms so that they were face-to-face and lightly shook him awake. Rusty groaned and started to stir. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing sparking blue eyes.

"Hey Danny," Rusty hummed, voice groggy and thick from sleep.

"Hi Rus," Danny replied, clearly amused by Rusty's greeting.

"Please tell me you made coffee already," Rusty begged, rolling out of Danny's arms and onto the dried cum, making both Danny and Rusty laugh, well, mostly Danny. Rusty looked about ready to throw up.

"Nope, sorry. Just got up."

Rusty groaned. "Damn."

Danny nodded towards the bathroom and then at the coffee machine. Rusty nodded and headed towards the bathroom while Danny put on his boxers and put on the coffee machine. Rusty's phone started to ring and there was a knock on the door.

"Rusty!" Danny shouted. "Phone's ringing for you."

Danny put a random pair of pants on and opened the door without looking into the peephole. He completely froze at the sight of his ex-wife standing at the door.

"Tess?" Danny gawked at her.

"Hello Danny," she said in reply. "Can I come in?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Um, right now's not really a good time," he said apologetically, topping it off with his charming smile that Tess had never been able to resist. "Another time, perhaps?"

"Danny," Tess replied impatiently, "I'm sorry but this cannot wait."

"Danny!" Rusty called out his name, crossing the room from the bathroom, in just a towel. "Linus is on the phone for you. The kid is so damn insistent that he talked to you before me, which I can't understa—Tess, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Rusty. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Danny sighed, frustrated. "How'd you even find me here, Tess?" he asked, rubbing a hand across his face.

"I asked Terry."

Rusty raised his eyebrow in surprise while Danny looked even more frustrated. "Why are you here, Tess?" he demanded. "Why did you ask Terry to find out where I was?"

"Because, Danny," Tess whispered, taking his hands into her smaller ones. "I miss you."

Danny sighed and pulled his hands away and out of Tess's and gave Rusty a look that told him to go back into the bathroom and deal with Linus on his own. Rusty nodded and smiled sympathetically and supportively at Danny. The older man watched him cross the room and go back into the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Look Tess," Danny said, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry but you're too late."

Tess opened her mouth to protest but Danny held his hand up, stopping her from saying anything. "I still love you, I probably always will but I can't stop what I truly love doing because you want me to be the perfect retired, suburban husband but let's face it, that's not _me_ nor will it ever be. And I'm telling you right now, that's not Benedict either."

"Danny," Tess whimpered.

"Tess, I'm a conman," Danny said. "I steal things for a living and quite frankly, I _love_ what I do. I know you don't get it and I can't explain it. It easier this way. You deserve someone who can love you the way you want them to love you."

"Danny," she whispered desperately. "That's _you_."

"No, Tess," Danny replied. "I never was. I conned you into believing I was."

Tess let out a broken sob. "You love him, don't you?" she whispered.

Danny froze. "Excuse me?"

"Rusty. You love him," Tess said. "I can see it on your face. You always have loved him. I thought you would finally figure it out one day with someone telling you exactly. I can see you've already slept with him though."

Danny raised any eyebrow. "You're not mad?"

Tess chuckled lightly. "Not even close."

"Good."

They stood for a moment in comfortable silence until Tess said, "I should go, y'know and leave you it." She smiled lovingly. "Take care, Daniel."

"You too, Tess."

He was about to shut the door when he heard Tess say, "Wait, Danny, promise me something."

Danny titles his head in confusion and urged her to go on.

"Tell Rusty," she said. Danny's eyes widened and Tess chuckled. "Not right now, but someday. I don't doubt that he'll feel the same. Just trust yourself and him, Danny."

Danny thought it over and smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure, I promise." He intended on keeping that promise.

"Now, go, Danny," Tess said playfully. "Don't keep Rusty waiting."

Danny smirked, "Thank you, Tess. Keep in touch, would you?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Ocean."

He closed the door and sprinted towards the bathroom, where Rusty was in the shower, his phone on the sink counter. He jumped in with him and asked what Linus wanted.

"We're going to Chicago," Rusty replied and that's all Danny needed for right then. He had more important things to focus on than another job while he was in the shower with a very sexy, very naked Rusty Ryan.


End file.
